


Rarity

by Echo_S1



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Barry'sstillgood, EmotionalBruce, F/M, Gen, Happy Clark, Infected Hal, LexandBarryarefriends, LexislikeBarry'snewDad, M/M, Other, Parasite!Barry, ProtectiveBruce, Reformed Lex Luthor, TestSubject!Barry, WadeEllingisanAsshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_S1/pseuds/Echo_S1
Summary: When the world fell to the creatures unseen by Earth's people, the Justice Leagues stepped in to save it. When the cities fell, the JLs stepped in to rebuild them. When the people fell, so did their heroes. What more can a hero do if they have no one to save? What more can a hero do if they're surrounded by monsters made of the people they were sent to protect? What more can a hero do if hope seems lost? Research their enemies. Observe their origins. Try to turn the tides against them. But, what if the cure they were searching for has been running towards them all along?





	1. Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that I write in large, blocky formats. As readers, you do not need to tell me this. My writing appears like this due to a medical condition I possess. Please understand that my writing style will NOT change, but I urge you to enjoy the story anyway. 
> 
> Thank you,   
> ~BinaryEye101

Rarity

 

**Chapter 1: Presentation**

What was the epidemic spreading across the planet? A virus? A plague? A deadly form of the Ebola strain, manipulated to turn humanity into bloodthirsty monsters? It began with vomiting, then evolved to yellowing of the epidermis, loss of teeth, and inflammation of the sclera. The final stage was unpredictable. The infected patients evolved into some form of an advanced killer: a predator designed to hunt in packs, using superspeed to kill. The patients lost their ability to verbalize their pain, their minds instead having succumbed to insanity and cannibalism. All methods to control the subjects were useless: sedatives, poisons, gasses, medications, and whatever else doctors that survived could get their hands on. The human population was decreasing insanely fast, not just in America, but across the globe. Law abiding citizens, once  _ people _ , wreaked havoc on the cities and terrorized the neighborhoods. The military was utilized to hunt down the predators and exterminate them on first sight, having no other option, unless to contain them for an unrestricted amount of time. Human skeletons littered the streets, no one living long enough to clean up the corpses left behind by the hunters. The infected flocked out into the rest of the country, their numbers increasing by the day, while humanity’s dwindled. “Parasites”. That’s what people called them. Metropolis, Gotham, Central, and Starling City all fell to the creatures, others struggling to put up a blockade against them. Some years later, huge military fortresses were designed to keep the people in, and the parasites out. The Justice League joined the battle, doing whatever jobs the humans couldn’t do themselves, and putting their well-earned titles to good use. They formed “Bases”, where people could flock for food, shelter, jobs, and civilian comforts. Armed personnel were stationed at every entrance and exit, scanning all those who entered or left for signs of the infection. After a bite meets the skin, and draws blood, survival chances are zero. Transformation rates are one hundred percent, unless the one bitten is dead. If the bitten is dead, then they simply become a meal for the monsters. As Batman, the leader of the JLA (Justice League of America), Bruce Wayne did everything in his power to protect the people living in the base he was stationed in. His team: Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Clark Kent (Superman), Jon Jones (Martian Manhunter), Hal Jordan (Green Lantern 2814), Kendra Saunders (Hawkgirl), and Arthur Curry (Aquaman) were responsible for maintaining the defenses of the bases, as well as establishing contact lines between them, via tele-communications. Some leaguers  _ had _ been lost in the battle for survival, their names having been etched in the Hall of Justice’s records forever, to memorialize them. Wayne Industries, partnered with Lexcorp, formed the primary means of scientific research, devoted to finding a cure. However, the newest experiments had only proved to be fatal to the subjects they tested on. Getting out of bed, Bruce headed to the conference room designated for the Justice League’s use. Lex was going to present the newest experiment’s results to the team today, the scientist having been newly reformed with his attention focused solely on the survival of humanity. Lex had been given full authorization to use whatever methods he could on the parasites, and he’d fully accepted the risk in taking live specimens into his corporation. The man was a genius, but he could sometimes be overconfident. Seating himself at the large table, Bruce waited patiently for the rest of the team to arrive. Hal arrived not long after him, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. With a charming smile, Hal sat down, greeting Bruce with a casual wave. “How’s your morning going?” he asked. “Fine. And yours, Lantern?” Bruce asked back. “Good enough, I guess. I managed to get some coffee today, so that was nice. Sleep’s not coming to me.” Hal replied. “A common problem for space-traveling people, Lantern. Try  _ not _ staying up until two in the morning.” Jon chuckled as he walked in. “Hey, you don’t get to pick on me, Jon! You’re from Mars, for god’s sake!” Hal barked. “And yet, I still manage to get the proper amount of rest, for a Martian, to optimize my health.” Jon smiled, as he seated himself at the table. “Clearly, you slept well.” Bruce nodded in greeting. “I did, thank you.” Jon nodded back. Arthur, Clark, and Diana walked in just a few minutes later, all chattering happily amongst themselves. “What’re you all looking so glum about?” Arthur asked, shifting his trident in his hand. “Hal didn’t sleep.” Bruce smirked. “I did too!” Hal exclaimed. “Oh, boys. Don’t argue, alright? We’re here for a meeting. Act professional, at the least.” Diana scolded playfully. “That’s true. Lex said he had some promising information for us today. I’m happy to see that he’s working so hard.” Clark smiled charmingly. “Thank you, Superman. I appreciate that.” Lex’s voice stated as he entered through a side door, his arms full of files. “Good day, Lex. How are you?” Diana asked politely. “I am exhausted, but otherwise fine, thank you.” Lex smiled back. Placing the files on the table, he slid them around to each member. “Is Hawks not here?” Hal asked. “She’s out on a mission. She’ll be back later. We’ll brief her when she gets back.” Clark explained. Upon closer examination, Lex’s eyes had dark circles underneath them, signalling an unhealthy amount of sleep. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” Jon asked, his tone revealing his concern. “I’m fine. We’re not here to worry about me. Let’s get on with this, shall we?” Lex asked, opening the first file. He stood at the far end of the conference table, acting as the head for the presentation. A small holographic projector was sent in the center, displaying items that he spoke of in better detail. The first image Lex displayed was a series of scans. One was of a parasite’s muscular system, another it’s skeletal system, the next it’s nervous system, and so on. “I think I’ll begin with our latest testing. Recently, we’ve been undergoing experiments for a type of smoke grenade. Filled with a type of sedative, known as SD369, the grenade shuts down a parasite’s nervous system and renders them open to attacks of any kind. As seen here-” Lex began, switching to a video of a parasite in a room. The parasite was slamming into the walls, screeching to high heaven with rage, when a small metallic item dropped onto the floor in front of it. The item released the gas, and instantly, the parasite went limp, unable to move. It’s mouth opened and shut reflexively, but all its limbs remained totally unusable for the time-lapse of the video, which was thirty minutes. “-subject P23 was exposed to the sedative with a successful trial. Furthermore, we’ll be able to implement this type of weaponry tomorrow, as soon as we start producing more of the sedative.” Lex explained. “Does the sedative affect humans?” Hal asked. “In fact, it does not. So, there’s no need for gas masks. It specifically targets the parasite respiratory system, which excludes the human’s.” Lex replied. “How has the research for the cure strain been going?” Clark asked. “Not well. It seems like every time we have a cure strain being developed, it’ll only be effective on the previous strain. If there was a strain that would be effective for all types of the infection, then we could use that, but because the strain changes so frequently between different factors of the environment, it’s near impossible to treat it.” Lex sighed. “Don’t give up, Lex. We know you can do it.” Diana smiled. “Every strain we’ve tried, anyway, only results in the death of the host. We can’t seem to effectively cure the patients without killing them.” Lex added, rubbing his temples. “Have you found anything new about the parasites themselves?” Jon asked. “They seem to operate with a hive mind. Though, one never acts as a king or queen. There’s always a strongest in the pack, but none of them ever act as a leader. They work together, as a unit, to hunt and kill. Essentially, whoever gets to the kill first gets whatever they can find. The others just pile in, like scavengers.” Lex explained. “Do you have an explanation for their superspeed?” Bruce asked. “Cellular activity is what we thought at first, but upon further review, a parasite’s muscular and skeletal system might hold the answer to that.” Lex replied. “So, all we’ve got is ways to kill or paralyze them.” Hal sighed, frustrated. Lex nodded, sadly. “It seems like it. We have sedatives that will work on the patients this time around, so killing doesn’t have to be our only option, but yes, there aren’t  _ many _ options to deal with them.” Lex replied. “I’m so tired of killing people! These are citizens, humans! Wives, husbands, fathers, mothers, children!” Diana barked, slamming her fist onto the table. She quickly stood up and walked away, grinding her teeth in frustration. “I apologize, Lex. The amount of death that comes with a plague is stressful to handle at times like these. I’m sure you’re under stress as well, trying to develop a cure out of nothing.” Bruce apologized. “It’s fine, Batman. The most stressful thing I have on my plate is trying to find specimens for my research.” Lex replied, smiling softly. “We’ll see what we can do about getting you more.” Bruce promised, nodding as the scientist gathered his belongings and left the room. “Something  _ has _ to change, or humanity won’t last much longer.” Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Indeed. I have duties I must attend to, so I must be going.” Arthur agreed, excusing himself from the tenseness of the room. General Elling of the US Military Division Headquarters walked in and looked to the heros with a wide grin. “Your favorites!” he smiled, handing out files. “Missions?” Hal asked, opening the file he was handed. “Switch if ya want to. Doesn’t matter who does what, as long as it gets done.” Elling replied. Bruce flipped open the manilla folder and scanned through the brief documents inside, raising an eyebrow. Smirking to himself, he set the file down on the table and stood up. ‘Simple. I like simple.’ he thought, moving to head outside. 


	2. Encounter

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Deathstroke, as was the sharpshooter’s codename, could usually handle himself on missions such as these. The call for Bruce to extract him was a surprise to both martial arts masters, and a cause for concern to the caped crusader. Bruce quickly headed to the hangar, gathering himself his plane, and taking off for eastern Gotham City. His plane easily glid through the calm airspace, alighting down next to a cold fire in the center of the marketplace. His friend had left long ago, to his dismay. Following the tracks Stroke left, Bruce noted that the sharpshooter seemed to be heading north to avoid the usual bustle of parasites through the open areas. Parasites normally didn’t travel without being in a pack, which made them deadly in numbers. Bruce quietly traversed the streets until he came upon Stroke rummaging through the remains of an overturned food truck. “Good to see that you’re still kicking.” Stroke smirked as he stood up, greeting Bruce with a grin as the Bat approached. “Good to see you, too.” Bruce replied. “How’ve you been?” Stroke asked, stepping down from the truck. “Busy. You?” Bruce asked back. “Don’t be so stoic around me, Bats. You’re tense, but you  _ like _ it out here.” Stroke smirked playfully. “As much as I hate to say it, I do like it. It’s quiet, and survival-like.” Bruce admitted. “You’ve got to have good senses, if you plan on surviving out here. I’ve been doing good on my own. I’m not planning on partnering up anytime soon, if that’s why you’re here.” Stroke smirked. “I’m here to extract you.” Bruce explained. Stroke raised an eyebrow. “Extract me? I’m doing fine, thank you. I don’t need an extraction.” Stroke scoffed, shifting his shotgun onto his shoulder. “Not my request. Elling’s orders.” Bruce explained. Stroke bit his lip and hissed in anger. “Can I have any peace? A bastard like him just keeps hounding people like us, doesn’t he?” Stroke snapped angrily. “I’m sorry.” Bruce apologized. “It’s not your fault, Bats. Mother fuckers like him just need to learn not to mess with people like me. I’m out here, working my ass off for the base, and he’s in there, taking shots at targets as he sees fit.” Stroke growled, grinding his teeth. “I’ll speak to him about your mistreatment. It’s not fair that reformed criminals still get backlash, even for their hard work.” Bruce promised. Stroke looked to him with bright eyes, sighing heavily. “It’s my problem, not yours. Don’t bother with that man, Bats.” Stroke advised. Bruce nodded politely to the man, eyes flicking towards the food truck. “Find anything of use?” he asked. “Yeah. Guns, ammo, meds.” Stroke replied. “Quite a haul, I’d say.” Bruce smiled softly. “Sure is. They’ll want all of this stuff. I just hope they share it with the civilians.” Stroke sighed. “They will. They have an obligation to.” Bruce promised. “I don’t feel like I can fully trust them, you know? The big shots, the cops, the Generals? They all seem too powerful to me. They’re just driving themselves up, and the rest of us into the dirt.” Stroke sighed, rubbing his temples. “You don’t have to be a hotshot to be helpful, Stroke. Most people that live in the bases are simple civilians. We assist them, and in turn, they assist where they can, too.” Bruce replied. “I get it, but it’s a little hard to fit in when you’re still treated like a goddamn criminal. It’s two fucking years into this mess, and people  _ still _ hate me! The merciless bastards!” Stroke snapped, his voice echoing throughout the small plaza. Both men paused, letting the area seep into silence. “You don’t have to feel the effects of your work, but you can  _ see _ it.” Bruce explained. “This is-” Stroke began before a blood-curdling scream silenced him. “Get to cover!” Bruce cried, hearing more cries from the oncoming parasite pack headed in their direction. They’d heard the sharpshooter’s shout, and come looking for prey. Racing back towards the plane, the duo quickly found their route cut off by parasites passing by. The beating of their clawed feet on the ground was heart-pounding, causing the duo to dive under some fallen concrete slabs to hide. Lying on their stomachs, they watched in horror as several pairs of parasite feet zoomed past their position, some returning to poke around the environment. Bruce had drawn his Magnum, holding it beside his head in case one of the parasites chose to bend down and take a peek at them. Stroke had clapped a hand over his own mouth, trying to mask the sounds of his breathing to the predators. The screams of the hunters was unnerving as they traversed the area, scuttling about on two clawed feet before remaining static in a series of screeches at one another. Neither men dared to move, or speak. Any movement could alert the parasites to their position, and leave them targeted as the next meal to one or two of the beasts. Around eight were gathered in the area just outside of the duo’s cover, blocking their exit and escape to the plane. ‘Dammit, we’re trapped.’ Bruce internally cursed, searching the area for any escape route. The parasites in the area were snapping at each other, some tearing into dead corpses already lying on the ground, others searching the area via smell. Bruce held his breath as a single parasite turned towards their hiding spot, opening its mouth wide in a sharp-toothed grin. He didn’t know if it could see him or not, but its expression was terrifying in the least. Bruce froze as the single parasite began to scuttle to their hiding position, its feet just inches from the duo’s faces. ‘Don’t bend down. Don’t you  _ dare _ -’ Bruce hissed to himself, watching as a pair of claws quickly joined the feet on the dirt. A pair of large glowing red eyes soon locked with his, and the parasite let out a cry. “Shit!” Stroke cursed, drawing his shotgun and taking aim. Behind the first parasite, Bruce could see others reacting to its cry, beginning to move in their direction. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ he cursed, blasting the first between the eyes. As its head snapped back and its body went limp on the ground, the others in the area turned to the low concrete slab the duo hid under and screeched. “Shoot down as many as you can.” Bruce instructed, taking aim at the first three that dove for their cover. He blasted them right between the eyes, their bodies hitting the ground without ceremony. His Magnum was equipped with a silencer, which prevented drawing other parasites in nearby areas to them from the noise of  _ his _ shots, but Stroke had a shotgun, without any form of suppression. Each shot the man took was deafening, but effective, blowing holes in the parasites that attacked. Once their path was clear, Bruce hauled himself out of the cover and dragged Stroke out with him, both hauling themselves to their feet and sprinting for the plane. ‘We can make it.’ Bruce hoped, marking the path as the beating of parasitic feet neared closer on all sides. Only about thirty feet from their destination, ten or so parasites cut off their route, hissing and snarling at them. Others took up positions around them, forming a lethal hunting circle. “What do we do?” Stroke asked, raising his shotgun to the enemy. ‘We’re surrounded. There’s only one clear path to the plane. We’ll have to fight.’ Bruce calculated, reloading his Magnum. The parasites surrounding the duo took the threatening step closer, growling predatorily at their newfound prey. There was maybe fifteen of them, all wanting a piece of the Detective and the sharpshooter. Just as the parasites were making a move to close in, a loud scream caused them to freeze. It was a different kind of scream: not alarm-like, nor a hunting cry. No,  _ this _ was a warning scream. Out of nowhere, a red blur smashed into the parasite closest to the duo, taking it to the ground in a rough tackle. The parasite that’d been tackled screeched in alarm, quickly trying to scramble away from its attacker. It’s attacker, however, was another parasite. Crimson in color, but decorated with golden markings, it seemed to be the exact opposite of the traditional parasite’s color coding. The other parasites moved to scramble away from it, darting off through the area while screeching in terror, leaving their prey without a second thought. The red parasite began to tear into the parasite it’d caught, ripping off chunks and consuming them whole, while the poor thing was still alive. Eventually, it tore out the parasite’s throat, spraying blood everywhere while its prey gave a dying cry in agony. “Um, Bats?” Stroke asked, his gun hand quivering in shock. “Let’s go.” Bruce ordered, booking it for the plane, now that their predators had run off. Heading into the open cargo bay ramp, Bruce hauled Stroke inside safely, turning to close the doors, only to find a pair of glowing blue eyes staring intently at him. The red parasite was just standing there, staring at him, its teeth still stained with the blood of its last victim. Drawing his Magnum, Bruce aimed between its eyes, hearing it hiss with this new threat. Still, it made no move to attack. Bruce’s eyes met its own, their wills locked in a powerful battle. After a few seconds, Bruce watched the parasite’s ear nodes drop and it backed away, scuttling off in a red blur of speed. Rushing to close the cargo bay doors, Bruce slammed his hand on the button, sighing when the metal doors closed and left the duo in silence. “Ya alright?” Stroke asked from the cockpit, concern lacing his tone. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Bruce replied, moving to pilot his plane back to the base. With ease, he set the plane to autopilot, attached the food truck Stroke found to the magnetic lift, and carted both Stroke and the truck back to base. 


	3. Plan

**Chapter 3: Plan**

Arriving back to the hangar, Bruce dropped off the truck, helped Stroke haul his stuff back to his room, and headed straight for the Lexcorp building. His encounter with the strange parasite was something worth speaking to the scientist about, and he had a feeling that Lex knew something about its origins. Heading to the receptionist’s desk silently, he greeted the woman with a soft smile. “How can I help you?” the woman asked. “I need to see Lex. It’s urgent.” Bruce replied. The woman nodded, gesturing to one of the many seats in the waiting room. Lexcorp, currently, wasn’t just a research-devoted building, but a hospital as well. Lex had made it double as a hospital, treatment facility, and infection research center, all packed into a twenty floor skyscraper, still standing after the collapse of the city around it. When the time came for the hero to converse with the scientist, he found himself being led up to the fourth floor, to Lex’s office. Knocking politely on the door, Bruce entered to find Lex’s eyes swivel from his desk as he sipped another cup of coffee. He looked exhausted. “You, clearly, haven’t been sleeping.” Bruce smirked as he sat down. “I haven’t slept in months.” Lex replied groggily. Bruce watched the man organize his desk briefly before turning to him with a grim expression. “How can I help you today?” Lex asked, sipping his coffee. “I met a different kind of parasite today.” Bruce replied. Lex nearly choked on his coffee. “Excuse me?” he asked, coughing a little to regain his breath. “I was sent on an assignment to retrieve Deathstroke from eastern Gotham, and I came into contact with a parasite that had different color variation than the typical parasite.” Bruce explained. “Interesting. Eastern Gotham, hm? The color variation is new. Any behavior you noted during your encounter?” Lex asked, writing the report down on a notepad beside him. “It ate other parasites.” Bruce replied. Lex’s eyes went wide. “Good lord.” he exclaimed, scribbling the notes down. “Initially, I thought it was going to come after Stroke and myself, but once I locked eyes with it, it backed off and ran away. And it was much faster than the parasites we’ve seen around.” Bruce explained. “Interesting. Fear of humans. Different color combination. Consumption of traditional subjects. Accelerated speed. Was it docile towards you?” Lex asked. “Somewhat. We didn’t get close enough to fully experience it.” Bruce replied. “I think this is cause for a capture mission. If we’re lucky, this could very well be the manifestation of the cure, in a natural state.” Lex explained. “This’ll be good to explore. Nature has its ways of countering itself.” Bruce replied. “That’s true. If this certain parasite is a manifestation of a natural cure, it could be the only one out there. I suggest going back out and picking it up. Who knows what kind of trouble it could get itself into before we get to it?” Lex advised. “Will do. Do you want me to bring it here, once it’s captured?” Bruce asked. “Yes. Keep it away from prying eyes, however. I have a feeling Elling has been watching me a little more closely than I’d like, as of late.” Lex replied. Bruce nodded, moving to stand and leave. “Wait, Bats, I have something for you.” Lex called, reaching into his desk. Bruce paused, waiting at the door. The scientist withdrew a small firearm from his desk, quickly walking to the hero and depositing in his hand. “A special tranq gun. It’s rigged with our most powerful sedative combination yet, so it should be effective.” Lex explained. The scientist looked very nervous in handing over the firearm, looking towards the door in somewhat of an alert state. “Is something bothering you?” Bruce asked. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” Lex replied, scuttling back to his desk and sitting down. “See you later.” Bruce said, excusing himself from the room. As soon as he stepped out of the room, he dialed Hal. “What’s up, Bats?” Hal asked, once he answered the com link. “We have an assignment. Special orders, from Lex. Meet me in the hangar, and I’ll explain.” Bruce ordered, hanging up. He waited not five minutes beside his plane before Hal arrived at the hangar, looking quite confused. “What’s going on, Bats? Is something wrong?” he asked. “We’re going out to catch a parasite. It’s a special parasite. One that might have the cure.” Bruce explained. Hal’s eyes went wide. “So, it’s not a tagging mission. A catch-and-keep. That’s not hard.” Hal replied, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think it’ll attack us.” Bruce added. “What? Why?” Hal asked, confused. “It doesn’t seem hostile towards humans. Something must have happened to get it familiar with people, but it is hostile towards its own species.” Bruce explained. “How’ll we catch it, then? If it’s familiar with people, it’s probably used to being tricked.” Hal reasoned. “We’re going to head out to Gotham now, and try to draw it in with regular parasites. If we can get it feasting on them, then there’s a chance that we can jump it.” Bruce replied. “Got it. I’ll be the eyes in the sky, then.” Hal nodded. Together, the duo took off for Gotham, settling down in a more heavily populated sector of the city. The higher the population, the better the chance of meeting a parasite. The infection spread by the bite, which made it easy to become infected. It wasn’t long before a few curious parasites came scuttling through the area, drawn by the noise of the alighting jet. Bruce and Hal quickly dispatched them, leaving their corpses scattered about the area. It only took a few minutes before Bruce caught the familiar red blur of the red parasite darting between rocks and other outcroppings, using the cover to its advantage. “Hold your position, Lantern.” Bruce ordered. The Bat himself had taken up a position on the edge of his plane’s cargo bay ramp door, gazing out at the red parasite as it neared him. He held a small piece of parasite meat to use as bait to reel in their target, the stench of it beginning to make him slightly nauseated. The red parasite finally left its cover, having confirmed that Bruce seemed to be alone, and scuttled up to the first dead parasite’s corpse, digging its fangs deep into the flesh. Bruce observed the small creature hastily feeding itself, gulping down large pieces of its fellow kin’s flesh before moving onto the next body. Once three bodies had been eaten, Bruce clicked his tongue, drawing the creature’s attention. Two large glowing blue eyes swiveled to lock onto him, scanning him for any signs of a threat. The red parasite gave a low hiss, taking up a defensive position as it locked eyes with the man. Holding out the parasite flesh, Bruce clicked his tongue again, the creature’s eyes flicking to the offering curiously. The rapid series of emotions that were flashing across the creature’s face was surprising to the Detective, being that parasites usually only showed two: aggression and feeding-based happiness. The level of curiosity the parasite was offering him now was astounding, drawing the Detective to shake his hand a little to entice it closer. Slowly, it stalked up within five feet of him, sniffing the air at the sight of the meat. To his surprise, Bruce watched the parasite’s jaw slowly open, waiting for the offering to be tossed to it. Gently tossing the meat towards its mouth, Bruce flinched at the loud snap its jaws gave as it closed around the meat, swallowing it whole. “Damn, that thing can eat a ton.” Hal’s voice whispered in Bruce’s ear. The parasite, seeing no other offering in the Detective’s hand, leaned forward, sniffing at his fingers. ‘It’s so docile.’ Bruce noted, his gloved hand brushing over the creature’s smooth dome. Ghosting his hand over its neck, he watched the creature shudder instinctively. Hearing a slight whimper exit its lips, Bruce gazed down at the small parasite’s face. It was shaking, irises pin-pricks the more he explored its body. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Bruce stated firmly, trying to remain calm, even being in such close proximity to a creature such as this. “You won’t?” a quiet, meek voice asked. Shocked, Bruce noted the parasite shifting into a seated position, staring at him shyly. “You speak?” Bruce asked. “I still have the ability, yeah. And to think, too.” the parasite replied, its mouth moving in a human-like manner. “What’s your name?” Bruce asked. “Barry. Barry Allen.” the parasite replied. Bruce watched the parasite bite his lip slightly, eyes traveling nervously to the wing of the plane Hal was hidden behind. “Is your friend going to keep hiding up there?” Barry asked. Lifting his hand to his ear, Bruce lifted his other hand into the air. “Come on down, Lantern.” Bruce ordered. In an instant, Hal appeared beside him, just as shocked as the Detective was. “You’re much more human than we thought.” Hal complimented. “Thank you.” Barry replied proudly. “Barry, we have a serious situation back at our base. I’m sure you’ve noticed the lack of people on the streets. The lack of noise, for sure.” Bruce began. “Humanity isn’t doing well, is it?” Barry asked, looking down at his hands guiltily. “No, kid, it’s not. We’re losing people by the day now.” Hal explained. “We need a way to treat the infected, Barry. There may be an answer to that in  _ your _ body.” Bruce explained. “I’ve been trying to find a way to help. I haven’t been able to figure out a way inside a base yet. Otherwise, you’d already have a sample of my blood.” Barry replied. Bruce gave the small parasite a hard stare. “Barry, do you trust us to protect you  _ inside _ a base? We have a way to get you inside, to a special lab, but we can’t guarantee that you’ll be protected from civilian threats or even military threats.” Bruce asked. Barry whimpered, eyes growing a size. “I want to help, I really do. I’m just so nervous. I haven’t seen people for such a long time, though. Do you really think you can help me get inside?” Barry asked. “We do, kid.” Hal grinned. At the man’s smile, Barry lightened up, nodding his agreement. “Okay, let’s do it.” he replied. 


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Arrival back to base went smoothly, though the exit  _ into _ the base could’ve gone better. Bruce had parked the plane back in the hangar, Barry and Hal waiting patiently inside for his instructions. After parking, Bruce and Hal tried to come up with a plan to transport the small parasite across the base and into the Lexcorp building without being detected. “We could roll him in one of those transport cargo carts.” Hal reasoned. “He’d get too fidgety. Any small shift in weight would send anything on top of it tumbling down, anyway.” Bruce reasoned. Barry was wandering about the cargo hold, inspecting various items strewn about the area. “Hey! We could use this!” he called, returning to the duo with a small dog collar in his hand. “Are you serious?” Hal groaned, smirking in amusement. Bruce took the collar from the small parasites, inspecting it. “Looks to be the right size. I could print a tag right now, and we’d be set.” Bruce reasoned. “Cool.” Barry smiled happily. In just a few minutes, Barry was secure with the collar around his neck, and following behind Bruce and Hal on their way to the Lexcorp building. Some people were staring at the trio as they walked, but none made a move to harm the small parasite. As long as he remained docile, they’d think nothing of him. However, the military would be a different story. Walking up to the Lexcorp door, the trio were quickly stopped by a quartet of armed guards. “What’s a parasite doing in camp, gentlemen?” one asked, semi-politely. “He’s a test subject. Very docile.” Bruce replied. Three of the soldiers pointed their firearms at Barry, looking him over suspiciously. “Doesn’t seem too scary. But, we’re going to need proof, sir. Can’t just be having people walking around with parasites, not with the break-ins happening the past few weeks.” one of the soldiers explained. “Understood. Not a problem, guys.” Hal grinned charmingly, turning to Barry. Lifting his hand, his palm to the sky, he clicked his tongue. Barry, getting the message, rested his chin on Hal’s palm, chirping happily. “Oh my god. He’s so sweet!” another of the soldiers exclaimed excitedly. “A darling, sure.” Hal smirked. Quickly, the soldiers let the trio pass into Lexcorp, heading into the waiting area. The receptionist was immediately concerned by the sight of the small parasite in her area of defense, but let the heroes off the hook once they explained they were bringing the parasite to Lex. “He’ll be out in a minute.” she confirmed after getting on the phone with the man. “Thank you.” Bruce replied, moving to take a seat in the waiting area. Not five minutes later, Lex emerged into the waiting area, a keycard in his hand. He passed it to Bruce, nodding to him silently. “Access to everything in the building. Though you’d like it.” he smiled softly. “Thanks, Lex. We need to talk, just us four.” Bruce hinted. Lex nodded, gesturing for the trio to follow him. As before, Bruce and the duo followed Lex up to his office, gathering in the large room. “So, you found him, that’s for sure.” Lex noted, seating himself at his desk. “We did. His name is Barry Allen.” Bruce replied. The scientist’s eyes widened in shock. “His  _ name _ ? Where’d you get that?” Lex asked. “I told them, sir.” Barry replied, shyly. The scientist’s eyes swiveled about the room for a moment before settling on Barry, taking in the sight of the speaking parasite. “You  _ talk _ ?” he asked, Barry nodding. “I understand human speech, even to an advanced level, too. I think I get it from my original body’s brain, but I can’t be sure.” Barry replied. “T-tell me about yourself, Barry. Everything you can remember.” Lex ordered, gesturing for the youth to sit. “I think I was born in Central City, to the Allen family. I think I’m twenty five right now. My parents died when I was ten. I was adopted by the West family, and I have a sister and a brother. My sister’s name is Iris, and my brother’s name is Wally. My dad’s name is Joe. My original parents’ names were Henry and Nora Allen.” Barry explained. “Okay. What happened to you, for you to become  _ this _ ?” Lex asked. “I remember working in a lab, as my job. I’m a CSI, for the CCPD, sir. I was closing the roof window, which was attached to a chain, and lightning struck the chain. I was flung backwards into a chemical shelf, and I passed out. From then on, I woke up nine months later as  _ this _ .” Barry explained. “Where did you wake up? Surely, you would’ve been in a hospital.” Lex asked. “I had a memory of being in a hospital, but I woke up in a lab. I was chained to a table, and there was blood all over the floor.” Barry replied. “Must’ve been terrifying, kid.” Hal sighed sadly. “Not so much as waking up as a parasite was.” Barry replied lightheartedly. “Barry, you know the significance of you being here, right?” Lex asked. “I do, sir. I might be the only one who carries the cure. I  _ want _ to help, even if I’m not human anymore, I want to secure the survival of my ex-species.” Barry replied. Lex’s expression softened at that. “You’re very sweet, Barry. Call me Lex, you don’t have to be so formal around here.” Lex advised. “Okay.” Barry smiled. “You two can go. I’ll get him setup with some draws and such.” Lex explained. Hal nodded, quickly exiting the room. Bruce followed, meeting Hal outside. “Something’s not right.” Hal stated as soon as they were out of earshot. “I thought so, too.” Bruce replied. “The kid waking up in a lab? Not a hospital? Somebody had to know he was infected, and sent him to a lab. Something’s happened to him, without his consent. I don’t like that.” Hal explained. “I don’t either. There’s a chance some government official was in on it, but we don’t have any proof. I was going to track the experimentational records, and see if he was transported somewhere without his knowledge, possibly out of Central. Maybe someone experimented on him, and someone else tried to silence them?” Bruce reaseoned. “I’ll see what I can find out, too. Let me know what you learn.” Hal nodded, floating off towards the Hall of Justice. Bruce moved to head back to his room, settling down for some peace and quiet. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his bed, shutting his eyes to the sound of silence. ‘I love padded walls.’ he groaned, settling under the blanket. About four hours later, Bruce awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. “Batman speaking.” he answered. “I’ve been trying to reach you for an hour! Whatever, just get to Lexcorp as fast as you can! I have to tell you something, and it has to be in person.” Lex’s voice replied on the other line. “Got it.” Bruce replied, hanging up. Taking a brisk shower, he freshened up before heading over to Lexcorp, walking past the unusually large amount of armed personnel stationed around the building. Scanning his newfound keycard, he entered the restricted lab areas, heading up to Lex’s office. Upon entering the man’s office, Lex emerged from underneath his desk, his hand clutching his phone. “What’s going on?” Bruce asked. “We-we’re in trouble. Deep trouble.” Lex replied. “How so?” Bruce asked. “Elling was just in here. He wasn’t happy. He was demanding to know why the batplane left the base without leaving mission logs, and why I wouldn’t give him any mission details.” Lex explained. “What did you tell him?” Bruce asked. “N-nothing, I swear. But, he ransacked my research cabinet and took some files.” Lex added. “What files did he take?” Bruce asked, concerned. “Everything related to Barry.” Lex replied. ‘Shit.’ Bruce cursed internally. “What did those files detail?” Bruce asked. “The lab reports we did on Barry’s health. His muscular system scans, limbic scans,  _ everything _ .” Lex replied. “Where is Barry?” Bruce asked. “Down in the lab sector. Elling doesn’t have permission or clearance to get in there.” Lex explained. “Let’s go.” Bruce ordered, heading for the door. “Where are we going?” Lex asked, following the determined Detective out the office door. “To the labs. We need to make sure Barry’s safe.” Bruce replied. Taking the elevator down to the fourth floor, they quickly emerged into a mess of scrambling scientists. “Finally the goddamn elevator opened!” one of them cried, shoving others that were gathered in front of it inside. “What’s going on?” Lex asked, the alarms in the sector beginning to blare. “The subjects got out. We don’t know how, but they did. Get out while you can, sir.” the scientist replied, the elevator doors closing, sealing the duo on the level. There was blood scattered about in pools, some with bodies connected. The bodies had been torn limb from limb, clearly being the work of traditional parasites. Lex drew a small pistol from his coat, holding it tight. “They’re not coming back, Lex. Relax.” Bruce advised, stepping over the bodies with ease. Lex inched carefully along behind the man, his gun raised. “Why would they want Barry?” Lex asked as they walked. “Barry’s the key to the cure. If they take him away, the military remains in control of the civilians. They want to keep that power. If the power shifts to the medical departments, the people will lose faith in the military, and stop supporting their efforts.” Bruce explained. “But, they’d also lose their chance of ever surviving this nightmare.” Lex reasoned. “True. But power is more important to men like Elling.” Bruce replied. Scrambling of booted feet a little down the hall caused the duo to halt, hearing voices come out of a subject’s holding cell. “Barry was being held in there.” Lex whispered to him, the duo creeping up to the doorway and peeking in. General Elling stood towards the center of the room, looking quite proud of himself. “He’s in perfect condition! A little underfed, but perfect!” the General exclaimed excitedly. Barry was slightly crouched on the floor, hissing and showing his fangs at the man and his small army of soldiers. “His labs determined that he’s a carrier.” a scientist, somewhat elderly, stated. He held a clipboard, and wore a lab coat, marking himself as a Lexcorp employee. “Thank you, Dr. Ramsey. How do you suggest we put him down?” Elling asked. “Parasites aren’t faster than a bullet, General. Just shoot him.” Ramsey replied, annoyed. Elling pulled a Magnum from his belt and aimed it at Barry, smirking. “Take a nap, darling.” he smirked, firing. At lightning speed, Barry dashed aside from the bullet’s path, darted around Elling, and dashed out into the hallway outside the room. As the bullet struck the metallic floor with a loud clang, Elling and Ramsey looked at each other in stunned silence. Bruce, Lex, and Barry, in the meantime, scuttled as far away from the room as possible, heading along the hall towards the containment cells. Three of them had been shot open, their subjects lying dead on the floor in pools of their own blood. Taking cover in one of the cells, Bruce and Lex tried to come up with a plan to avoid the soldiers beginning to swarm the hallways and rooms. “We could split up and slip back down the hall in two groups. Barry could go with you, and I could go on my own.” Lex reasoned. “They’d shoot Barry on sight.” Bruce replied. Barry leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. Focusing on his body, he slowly felt his body shift, beginning to feel more and more human-like. “Barry? What are you doing?” Lex asked, eyeing the small parasite’s blurry form. “I’m trying something.” Barry replied. Little by little, the parasite-like body was beginning to shift away, revealing a young man’s form instead. The young man was sporting short, boy-band like blonde hair. His face consisted of high cheekbones, blonde, thin eyebrows, large, blue eyes, and small, pink lips. He wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, red tennis shoes, and a red hoodie. Lex suddenly scrambled for a notepad, scribbling numerous observations down, including the time and date. “I’ve never seen one of my subjects do  _ that _ before! This is amazing!” he exclaimed as he wrote. All signs of the parasite body appeared to vanish from Barry, seemingly sinking deep into his skeletal or muscular system for better containment. “Barry?” Bruce asked, the young man nodding meekly. “Hi.” he replied shyly. “It’s good to meet you properly.” Lex smiled, shaking the youth’s hand. “We have a way out of here, now. At this point, we can just leave, without concerning ourselves with Barry’s appearance.” Bruce reasoned. Lex nodded, heading towards the door frame. Several soldiers walked in front of him, blocking his path. Barry tucked himself behind Bruce, whimpering slightly. “Lex Luthor. Good to see you. Batman, hello.” General Elling greeted as he entered the room. Elling’s eyes quickly swiveled to take in the sight of Barry hiding behind Bruce. “Who’s this?” he asked. His expression detailed a mixture of confusion, intimidation, and interest. “This is my charge. Barry Allen.” Bruce replied. “Ah. Nice to meet you, Barry. General Elling, at your service.” Elling greeted. Barry smiled shyly, gently shaking the man’s hand. “He’s young. Keep him safe, Batman. We need people like him leading our world into the next generation.” Elling stated, leaving the room. He paused at the door to glance at Barry, causing the youth to shiver nervously against Bruce. Once the General and his goons had left, Lex turned to Barry with wide eyes. “That was close.” he sighed. “Yeah.” Barry replied. “I think it’s best for Barry to remain with me for the time being. I’ll set him up in my room for now, in the Hall of Justice. We don’t want him leaving our sight, with a man like Elling around.” Bruce reasoned. “Good idea. Barry, are you up for that?” Lex asked. Barry nodded, blushing slightly. “Keep him safe, then. I’ll be reporting the results of the tests to some of my fellow scientists. In the meantime, stay out of trouble. Try to stay human, if that means anything to you.” Lex advised, nodding to Barry. “Got it.” Barry smiled. Lex scuttled out of the room, leaving the duo to themselves. “Hungry?” Bruce asked. “Starving.” Barry replied. “The dining area in the Hall of Justice is open all the time. We could grab breakfast.” Bruce reasoned. Barry nodded, hesitantly reaching out towards the hero’s hand. “Can I hold your hand?” Barry asked nervously. Bruce offered his hand to the youth, Barry slipping his warm fingers into the hero’s. “Thank you.” Barry smiled softly, following Bruce out of the lab sector and out of Lexcorp. 


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

Bruce and Barry walked swiftly to the dining hall, gathering themselves some trays before seating themselves at an empty table. Barry effectively gulped down tree trays worth of food before he was full, mostly due to his malnourishment as a parasite. The other heroes in the hall were avoiding their table, and Bruce could see it was affecting the youth. “Are they scared of us?” Barry asked, sipping a soda. “Not really. I’m not much of a friendly guy when it comes to the League.” Bruce replied. “So, they avoid you? That’s not very nice.” Barry reasoned, looking sad. “It’s not that they avoid me. It’s that  _ I _ avoid them. I’m not much of a talker, either. If I don’t like something, I’ll speak up, but I’m told I’m a very gruff person.” Bruce explained. “You don’t seem like a gruff person.” Barry replied. Bruce couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “Thank you, for saying that.” Bruce replied. “Why would they avoid me, though?” Barry asked. “Probably because you’re new here. They don’t want to get familiar with a stranger, you know?” Bruce reasoned. Barry worried his pink lips between his teeth for a moment, thinking. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?” he asked. “No. You’re not something I feel that I should fear.” Bruce replied. “Oh, that’s nice.” Barry smiled softly. Barry downed the rest of his soda and moved to dump his trays, being greeted by three separate bins. Bruce watched in amusement as Barry separated the recycling, compost, and trash, returning to the table with a happy expression. “Organization is a good trait to have.” Bruce complimented, smirking at the youth. “Thanks. I would go crazy about it later, if I didn’t do anything about it now.” Barry replied. After a few minutes of silence, Bruce noticed Barry biting his lip as he gazed out the window at a section of camp. “What’s on your mind?” the Bat asked, snapping the man out of his trance. “N-nothing. I was just thinking.” Barry replied quickly. Bruce leaned forward and examining the man’s face, glaring at him darkly. “Tell me what’s wrong.” he demanded. On cue, Barry broke. “I was just wondering if there’s a family here called the Wests. I’ve been looking for them for a long time, and I haven’t been able to find-” Barry explained. As the parasite was talking, Bruce was looking through the sign-in records for the front gate. “There’s no record of the Wests here.” he said abruptly, cutting Barry off. “Oh, okay. Thanks for looking.” Barry replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Not a problem, Barry.” Bruce answered. A few minutes of silence passed before Bruce stood to dump his own tray, doing as Barry had done, before the duo moved to the door. “Would you like a tour of camp?” Bruce offered. Barry nodded politely, following the hero as they walked towards the front gate. They passed by the civilian headquarters, the front gate check-in point, the dining hall, the Hall of Justice, the hangar, Lexcorp, the military quarters, and numerous volunteer areas scattered about the miniature city. “It’s so well kept up. Like a tiny Metropolis, but better.” Barry complemented as they began to turn towards entering the Hall of Justice. “Members of the Justice Leagues come and go frequently around here, including me. The amount of work that needs to be done keeps us busy, and allows us to keep helping hands whenever they’re required.” Bruce replied. “Are you from Metropolis?” Barry asked, glancing at the masked man with a curious expression. “ _ No _ . Gotham is my home city. I wouldn’t dare leave it behind.” Bruce replied. “Is Gotham nice? I’ve never been anywhere besides Central.” Barry asked, holding the door for Bruce as they entered the huge building. “It’s a good city. It’s people struggled with numerous issues on a day to day basis, but it was on the brink of improvement before  _ this _ happened. Crime was on the streets, children grew up without parents sometimes, and officials were corrupt. Now, if Gotham were to be rebuilt, I don’t think it would be much different. A little less crime and whatnot, but the same streets, buildings, and people. At least, some of them.” Bruce answered. “Sounds wonderful. Back in Central, there was this coffee shop that I always went to on my way to work. Jitters. The best coffee in town. The way to it was pretty: little stone path to walk on, beautiful flowers along the path, a little pond for the birds just next to the shop. I miss it. But, I can’t drink coffee anymore.” Barry said, staring fondly at the floor. “Why?” Bruce questioned. “It puts me into overdrive. I can’t calm down after I have it. I found out after drinking a cup one morning, and staying awake the next ten.” Barry replied cheekily. “There’s a chance that your metabolism burns caffeine differently, causing the long-lasting effects you have. It’s good to avoid it from now on, though.” Bruce reasoned. Just as the duo was turning the corner to visit the housing sector of the hall, Barry smacked directly into a large body blocking his path. Bruce had sidestepped, avoiding the collision, and moved to help the young man up from his seat on the floor. Upon feeling the collision, the figure turned to reveal himself as Clark, dressed in his Superman clothing, of course. “Sorry, sir. I didn’t see you there. I’m sorry if I was in your way.” Clark stated politely. “It’s not of issue, sir. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. It happens often. I’m sorry I walked into you.” Barry replied, more politely. Diana was standing behind Clark, having been the one he was speaking to. She moved to stand beside him, smiling friendly at Barry and Bruce. “Got a friend, Batman?” she asked. “Yes. This is Barry Allen. I’m his…guardian, at the moment.” Bruce replied. “You pick up some strange jobs, Batman. This is the strangest I’ve seen yet. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Allen.” Clark stated, shaking Barry’s hand. “Call me Barry. I’m not as respected as you are, sir.” Barry replied. “I’m Clark, and this is Diana. Usually, I’m Superman and she’s Wonder Woman, but as a friend to Batman, you’re welcome to call us by our names.” Clark replied. “Oh, okay, Clark. Nice to meet you, Diana.” Barry answered, shaking Diana’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Barry.” Diana replied. Clark pulled Barry into a deep conversation, allowing Diana and Bruce to speak separately for a short time. “Where’s Hal?” Bruce asked as Clark distracted Barry from the conversation. “In the containment sector.” Diana replied. “What happened?” Bruce asked. “He got bit while out on a scouting mission.” Diana replied. “How is he?” Bruce asked. “He’s getting worse, Bruce. I don’t know how much longer he can go without needing to be put down. We’ve got him isolated downstairs, but it’s taking a lot of strength to keep him there.” Diana replied in a whisper. Leaning forward, Bruce smirked slightly. “We have the cure.” he whispered. “Really?” she asked, excitedly. “Yes. Lex is working on weaponizing it now. That’s why I’m with Barry. He’s the carrier.” Bruce explained. Diana glanced towards Barry, turning back to Bruce with a certain look in her eye. “He looks familiar. Have we met him before?” she asked. Bruce smirked, shaking his head. “Not you, but Hal did. He’s the special subject we were moving through base earlier.” he replied. “I  _ knew _ something was different when I saw you two carting a parasite around. He was too cute, too docile, too  _ something _ . I’m glad he’s still got his humanity.” she answered. “I have clearance to remain as his guardian until Lex finishes the cure. Until then, he stays with me. So far, nobody has questioned it.” Bruce explained. “Is someone after him?” Diana asked, concerned. Bruce nodded silently. “Elling. He’s tried to impede the scientific process for Lex, too.” Bruce explained. “I’ll keep Elling out of the loop, and make sure Clark knows, too. We’ll do anything to make sure our people get cured, including the rest of Gotham.” Diana promised. “Thank you, Diana.” Bruce replied. “Hey, Batman?” Barry asked shyly, approaching from Bruce’s left. “Yes, Barry?” Bruce asked back. “Clark was telling me about your friend, Hal, and I was wondering if I could see him.” Barry stated nervously. Bruce’s eyes darted to Clark, a scowl on his face. Clark expressed a puppy face, begging Bruce to accept Barry’s request. “Alright.” Bruce replied. “Hal is a dear friend to us, Barry. It’s only fair you know who Clark was talking about.” Diana reasoned. Bruce led the quartet down a series of halls to the elevator, where they descended to the basement levels. At the far end of the basement, a series of isolation cells sat, only one being used at the moment. The largest was closed and locked, the one that held Hal Jordan. Diana activated the observation window, watching as the metallic blinds folded up into the ceiling to reveal their comrade. Hal sat in the corner of the room, his glowing red eyes glaring at the window. His skin had peeled considerably to reveal the yellowing layer similar to traditional parasites, patches of his fallen skin lying about the room. His hands had already developed long claws, his teeth developing into long, sharpened daggers within his mouth. He looked horrible, to be honest. “I didn’t think it was this bad.” Bruce stated suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper. “He doesn’t have much time left. We could lose him within the next few days.” Clark explained, saddened by the state of his friend. “He’s still trying to fight against it, but his ring is out of power. It ran out yesterday.” Diana added. Barry’s eyes were glued to the glass, locking eyes with Hal beyond his prison. “Let me go in there.” he suddenly said. “What?” Clark asked, startled. “Let me go in there. I can help him.” Barry repeated. Clark looked to Bruce, frightened of Barry’s state of mind. “He might kill you.” Bruce stated. “He won’t.” Barry replied firmly. Bruce walked over to the door, scanning his hand. The door slid open with a swoosh, allowing Barry to enter. “Be careful.” Diana warned as Barry slid inside, the door closing firmly behind him. Hal moved to his feet as Barry glid into the room, his jaws opening to out a threatening growl. “Stay calm.” Barry said, his voice quiet and non-threatening. He was talking to himself, mostly, trying to keep himself in check for the process to come. Seemingly pissed, Hal moved to stand in front of him, sharp teeth just inches from his face. Hal was taller than Barry, and more muscular, so if Barry ended up fighting with him, Barry could end up seriously injured, or dead. Barry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he slowly tilted his head to the side, exposing the left side of his neck. Seeing the weak point, Hal lunged forward with his fangs bared, ready to kill. In one movement, Barry sidestepped him, tripped him, slammed him into the wall behind himself, and pinned him there with a hand gripping the back of his neck. Hal wildly clawed against the smooth surface of the wall for his freedom, only to have Barry raise a single, pearly white parasite tooth to his flesh. “Blood runs through parasite teeth, which is why I’m going to stab him with this one. It’ll hurt him briefly, but no more than a prick similar to an injection. I need you to stay outside the room until I give the okay to enter, alright?” Barry asked aloud. Bruce knocked his knuckles against the glass, signalling their understanding. Hearing the confirmation, Barry proceeded. Faster than the open eyes can track, he stabbed Hal on the right side of his neck, drawing forth a small bead of blood. Barry’s own tooth had entered Hal’s flesh deep enough to draw it, signalling the entry of his blood into Hal’s bloodstream. Just seconds after the pinprick, Barry released Hal, allowing him to slump to the floor as the parasitic virus was cleansed from his system. Clark timed the transformation as Bruce observed Hal, taking mental notes. In just five minutes, Hal’s eyes returned to their chocolate brown, his skin returned to its natural pink, and he shed his parasite teeth and claws. Once the cleansing was complete, Barry moved to kneel in front of the man, gently shaking his slumbering form awake. “Mr. Hal? Are you okay?” he asked. Hal slowly opened his brown eyes, dizzily moving to sit up and stare at the youth in confusion. “Yeah, I’m okay. Wait….Who are you? Where am I? Why am I lying on the floor?” the Green Lantern asked. Outside the cell, Diana and Clark happily hugged each other, Diana crying excitedly into Clark’s shoulder. “He’s  _ fine _ ! Barry saved him! He’s okay!” she exclaimed, her emotions beyond simple joy. She turned to the cell door, tears in her eyes, as Hal emerged, looking exhausted but infection-free. Barry followed the man, smiling heavily at Bruce as the Detective approached him. “That was a  _ dangerous, stupid, reckless,  _ and near- _ lethal _ series of choices that almost got you  _ killed _ .” Bruce growled at the young man, frowning deeply as he crossed his arms. “I-I-” Barry stuttered, unable to reply. The youth looked at his feet, unwilling to meet his eyes. He flinched when he felt Bruce’s hand on his shoulder, the older man tugging him forward into a firm hug. “It was worth it. Thank you.” Bruce added, his face softening into a look of approval. Barry nodded, flinching when he felt a second pair of hands gently pull him from Bruce’s arms into another. “Thank you, Barry! Thank you so much!” Diana cried, hugging the youth tightly. “You’re welcome, Diana. I’m glad I could help.” Barry replied politely as the woman slowly released him. Once he seemed stable, Hal turned to him, offering a hand. “I’m Hal. Nice to meet you, Barry. I’m sure we have a lot to talk about?” the man asked. “I’d say that’s an understatement. It’s a pleasure to meet you, too, Hal.” Barry replied, shaking the weak man’s hand. “Let’s get Hal to the Infirmary. He deserves some  _ real _ rest.” Clark reasoned, leading the Lantern out of the basement. “Is my stash of ice cream still in the freezer? I could use some right about now.” Hal added, making Clark chuckle. “It’s on the top shelf of the freezer, Hal!” Diana cried as the duo left, leaving the trio in the basement. After the duo fully left, she turned to Barry and Bruce. “So, this is what you meant by he’s the carrier, huh?” Diana asked, Bruce nodding. “Batman told you when we were upstairs. I heard everything. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner, I really am. I hate to see people: friends, family, strangers, citizens….in a state like this, or worse. And I can’t help but think it’s partially my fault. If I wasn’t so scared of being killed-” Barry began before Bruce cut him off. “Don’t ever say you shouldn’t be afraid of being killed. That’s a risk you face everyday. You face that fear every single day. You  _ should _ be afraid of it. You don’t know what will happen to you when that time comes. You don’t know how close that date might be. Therefore, live your life the best you can.” Bruce argued. “Understood.” Barry replied. After a moment of tense silence, Diana checked her watched. “Would you boys like to join Clark and I for dinner in the next hour?” she offered. “I’d love to. Batman? Are you open for that?” Barry asked. Bruce thought for a moment. “I’m free.” he replied. “Alright, then. I’ll see you two in the commons of the Watchtower around six?” she offered, Bruce nodding in agreement while Barry smiled. As she turned to leave, Bruce moved to assess Barry’s clothing. “I’m so excited! I’m making friends with superheroes so easily! This is amazing!” Barry exclaimed, clearly ecstatic. Bruce reached forward and brushed a hand through Barry’s hair, drawing the youth’s attention. “What are you doing?” Barry asked, confused. “When’s the last time you took a shower?” Bruce asked, curious. Barry paused, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t remember. A couple of years ago, I think.” he replied. Abruptly, Bruce picked Barry up, throwing the youth over his shoulder. “Hey! I have legs! I can  _ walk _ ! Where are we going?” Barry cried as Bruce carried him from the basement to the housing sector. “ _ You _ are taking a bath as soon as possible.” Bruce replied, opening the door to the room he was going to share with the parasite.


	6. Dinner

**Chapter 6: Dinner**

Depositing the parasite on the bed, Bruce moved to the dresser as Barry sat up, hoping to find some clothing that would fit the young man. Digging through the numerous drawers of his dresser, he found nothing that looked as if it would even come  _ close _ to fitting the kid. Bruce instead moved to the door, Barry grabbing his arm in panic. “Where are you going?” the youth asked, frightened of his sudden departure. “I’m going to get you some clean clothes. There’s two showers in the bathroom. Pick one and clean up. I’ll be back in five minutes.” Bruce replied. Letting go of Bruce’s hand, Barry glanced nervously towards Bruce’s bathroom. “You-you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude on your space-” he began to protest before Bruce placed his hands on Barry’s shoulders, opened the closet door, and flipped on the ceiling light. Barry jerked backwards as his reflection met his eyes, its dirty clothing, filthy skin, and messy hair making him look like he’d been dragged through a sewer. “I look like I’ve been run over by a train while lying in the mud.” Barry stated, shocked. “Precisely. Get in the shower. I won’t be long.” Bruce restated, pointing to the restroom. Barry nodded, walking over to the large room and closing the white door quietly behind him. Sighing, Bruce quickly exited his room and moved down the hall to the abandoned laundry area. Bruce knew that the laundry room had a lost and found section, which was quite extensive, based upon the amount of leaguers that used the laundry area. All the clothes in the LaF were always washed, just in case someone might need them. Bruce walked over to the men’s section, selecting some tops and bottoms for Barry. He estimated Barry’s size when he looked at the man, and Barry was very small. He grabbed eight pair of jeans, eight tops to mix and match, four hoodies, three jackets, six pairs of shoes, and some hygiene stuff for the kid to clean himself up with. Placing everything into a bag, he headed back to the room, setting everything on the second dresser in his room. “I’ve got clothes for you, Barry.” Bruce stated, slipping an outfit into the bathroom for the boy to wear when he got out. “Okay! Thanks, Bats!” Barry replied, sounding much more cheerful and relaxed. Bruce waited fifteen minutes before he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, Barry’s small form walking out to meet him. The boy’s skin seemed to glow in cleanliness along with his bright blonde hair, styled perfectly back into a Paul Mitchell cut. Barry wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a red and black plaid sweater vest, and a pair of black tennis shoes that fit so much better, paired with a set of strong white socks. “How do I look?” the boy asked nervously. “You look great.” Bruce replied. The Bat himself had changed out of his costume, choosing a more citizenal approach to the dinner. “You’re….not wearing your armor?” Barry asked, a little confused. “Clark and Diana are good friends of mine. We meet all the time, either in armor or not. We know each other well enough to recognise each other. Plus, it’s more of a friendly gathering. I wouldn’t want to seem rude by showing up in my armor, and them show up dressed as civilians, would I?” Bruce asked back. “No. You’re right. You look good, too, by the way.” Barry replied, glancing over Bruce as the man stood from his sitting position on the small futon in the room. “Good. I wouldn’t want to disappoint Diana or Clark.” Bruce replied happily. Gathering his wallet, phone, and com link earpiece, he turned to the door. “Shall we?” the Bat offered, opening it. “We shall.” Barry replied, stepping out. Walking alongside Barry as a civilian made Bruce all the more comfortable around him, being that the small parasite wouldn’t make a move to expose his identity if everybody knew him already. The notion made him wonder: if Barry was a resident of Central City beforehand, did he know about Clark and Diana being superheroes from other cities? And if so, did he know who Bruce was from the start? Bruce quickly shoved off the feelings, leading Barry to the BT platform for the Watchtower. “What does BT stand for?” Barry asked once they arrived on the Watchtower. “Boom Tube. A friend of mine made up the name.” Bruce replied. “Oh. Like boom because it’s loud, and tube because it comes down like a tube to vacuum you up.” Barry reasoned. “Exactly.” Bruce replied. Having lost his memory once, Barry was quickly finding his intelligence again. They traversed the expanse of the Watchtower for a few minutes, coming across a few other leaguers that begged to know who Barry was and why he was with Bruce. Time and time again, Bruce was forced to explain. It annoyed him slightly, but seeing Barry getting a little attention from so many loved heroes made his heart warm. They arrived a few minutes early to the dinner, Clark and Diana having been waiting not five minutes before they arrived themselves. Hal was there, too, ready to eat and dressed comfortably for his condition. “Hey, guys! How are you?” Barry asked as he seated himself beside Hal. “Doing good. How are you, Barr?” Hal asked back, giving his best smile. “I feel better now that I’m cleaned up. Bats basically shoved me into a shower and threw some clothes on me, but it feels good now that I’m actually clean.” Barry replied. “Always feels good to get a hot shower after work. Very relaxing.” Clark added. Bruce seated himself beside Clark, Diana sandwiched between Hal and the reporter. Quickly enough, the food was brought out to the buffet and each person helped themselves. Barry scarfed down two plates of food before pausing to catch his breath. He sipped casually on some water as Hal chattered away with him. “So, how’d you actually  _ cure _ me? Diana and Clark didn’t really explain that bit.” Hal asked. Barry glanced at Bruce, who nodded his confirmation. Hal was someone Barry could trust, probably more than Bruce, due to his experience in the military and strong loyalty to his friends. “I’m actually a parasite. Well, not exactly. I’m human, yes, but I’m also parasite.” Barry replied. “You’re like some kind of hybrid?” Hal asked. Barry nodded, watching Hal process the information. “If only  _ all _ of them were like you, Barry. Things wouldn’t be so difficult.” Hal replied, cracking a grin. “I understand that, actually. Things have been bad. I should’ve been here sooner. Well, I should’ve been  _ made _ sooner, to be honest. Then, we wouldn’t have such a bad crisis on our hands.” Barry answered. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. We’re just glad you’re here. Diana told me Lex is working as fast as he can on the testing injectables. How’s that going?” Hal asked, glancing at Bruce. ‘I haven’t spoken to him recently, but he’ll get back to me whenever it’s time. Speaking of which, just  _ biting _ the infected seemed to cure them. If he just injects Barry’s blood into the infected, it seems like they’d just be cured, without the need for creating a gas form of the antidote itself.” Bruce replied. “But, that’s the issue. I can’t produce that much blood to cure so many people. It may take only a bite for me, but that bite contains several dozen teeth’s worth of injections of my blood. It would work better to use a gas form. That way, the infected only have to breathe it in.” Barry reasoned. “Good point.” Hal agreed. “What was life like for you, before the world turned into this, Barry?” Diana asked, interested in the small man. “I had a family. They weren’t my biological family, but they were close enough. I had an older sister and an older brother. Iris was my sister, and Wally was my brother. Joe was their dad, and kind of mine, too. He lost his wife a long time ago, and saw fit to snatch me up, since he was such good friends with my parents.” Barry explained. “What happened to them?” Clark asked. Barry looked down at his lap, thinking. “They were killed. Mom was murdered the day of my tenth birthday. I came home and found her. Dad got the blame, even though he didn’t do it. He was sent to prison, where he was killed in his cell, by a psychotic prisoner who shared the cell with him.” Barry replied. Diana placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. “I’m sorry, Barry. You know, we’ve all lost someone, too. I lost the love of my life. It was a long time ago, but I still hold him close to my heart.” Diana offered, comforting the parasite. “I lost my entire family, and my planet.” Clark added. “My parents.” Bruce joined in. “My girlfriend.” Hal added. “I guess we all share something, then.” Barry stated, raising his glass into the air. “To those we lost, and the relationships we forged in their honor.” he toasted, the others raising their glasses with him. “Cheers!” they said together, clinking glasses before taking a sip of their varying drinks. After dinner, Bruce and Barry said their goodbyes to Clark, Hal, and Diana, heading off to their shared room. “That was a nice dinner. I haven’t eaten this much for a long time.” Barry commented as Bruce unlocked the door to their room. “The food is always good in the Watchtower. Did you happen to notice Hal’s improvement?” Bruce asked, holding the door for Barry. “Yes. I’m very happy he’s getting better so fast. I’m glad he’s getting back into being his old self. You seem happier, now that he’s been cured.” Barry replied, slipping his shoes off at the door. “I am. You didn’t have to do that, and yet you did. I owe you.” Bruce answered. “I’ll remember that.” Barry said, smirking slightly. They both changed into some more comfortable clothing, Bruce lying down on the bed, Barry tucked on the other side as far over as possible. The bed was pretty large, so it worked for both of them to sleep in it. Barry rolled onto his side, pulled the covers up to his neck, and lay his head on the pillow. “Tired?” Bruce asked. “Yeah. I’m not used to being around people. At least, people who don’t shoot at me.” Barry replied. “Rest as long as you want. I’ll wake you up in the morning.” Bruce replied, turning on his phone. “Thanks, Bruce.” Barry replied as he drifted off. ‘He knows my name.’ Bruce smiled to himself, turning his attention back to his phone. 


	7. Horrors

**Chapter 7: Horrors**

Bruce awoke the next morning to the sensation of a small warm body curled tightly against his chest. Opening his eyes, he found Barry lying against him, face pressed firmly against his sternum. The youth’s breathing was even and slow, signalling his deep slumber. Lifting his watch to his eyes, Bruce checked the time. ‘Six.’ the hero groaned, rubbing his eyes. Carefully sliding out from under the slumbering parasite, Bruce headed to the bathroom, freshening up with a hot shower and clean clothes. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the steamy bathroom to find Barry sitting on the bed, fully dressed. He held a book, speed-reading the contents with blurry flips of the pages. “Good morning. How’d you sleep?” the youth asked innocently. “Well enough. You?” Bruce asked back. “Yeah. I think that was the best rest I’ve gotten in a long time.” Barry smiled back. Barry bent down to tie his shoes, and Bruce quickly averted his eyes from the youth’s rear. Barry was slim, and fit, but it looked as if he wanted to go running. “I was wondering, Batman, if I could go for a run later?” Barry asked. “Sure, why not?” Bruce reasoned. “Well, I wasn’t sure if I could get out of the base and go. I run fast, you see, and-” Barry began. “I’ll take you, Barry. Don’t worry about it.” Bruce smirked back. “You know, you have a very firm chest.” Barry complimented, blushing slightly. “What?” Bruce asked, confused. “I think I fell asleep on you last night. I was lying on your chest, right?” Barry reasoned. “Oh, yeah.” Bruce replied. “That was supposed to be a compliment.” Barry explained. “Oh, well thanks.” Bruce smiled, making the youth blush incredulously. Together, the duo headed out to get breakfast, then headed to the hangar. “I’ll take you to Gotham. That way, Elling won’t be able to track you.” Bruce reasoned. “Cool.” Barry replied, nodding his agreement. As they began to travel across the base, Bruce’s com link rang in his ear. Answering it, he heard a breathy, panicked voice of Lex Luthor on the line. “Help me, Bats.” the scientist begged quietly. “What’s going on? Where are you?” Bruce asked. “The lab sector. Lexcorp. You’ve got a security keycard. Elling’s walking through the building, shooting everyone and anyone he sees. Just, get here soon, please.” Lex begged on the line. “Got it.” Bruce nodded, turning to Barry as he hung up. “How fast can you get me to Lexcorp?” he asked. “From here? Six seconds, maybe? Why?” Barry asked. “Lex is in trouble. I need you to get me into the lab sector, without giving away our position.” Bruce ordered. “You got it.” Barry nodded, taking hold of the man’s elbow. “This is going to make you dizzy, so I suggest bracing yourself.” Barry advised. In a burst of blurry scenery, Bruce found himself standing in one of the many hallways of the lab sector, within Lexcorp. “That was fast.” he noted. “Thanks.” Barry replied, hanging him back his keycard. Drawing his Magnum, Bruce leveled his gun out in front of himself as he traversed the various areas of the research facility, checking each room he passed. Bodies were littering each room’s floor, most having been shot. As they made their way along the floor to the synthesis sector, Bruce found the massive door to that particular part of the lab wide open. “Be careful.” Barry warned, keeping himself out of the way by standing behind the Detective. Bruce nodded silently, opening the metallic door with a quiet squeak. The area was quiet, save for the whirring of the various machines scattered about. Elling stood on the far side of the room, Lex held as his hostage for the moment. “Drop it.” Bruce ordered, taking aim at the man’s hand. If he fired, he’d make the General drop his firearm, but he couldn’t predict if the man would simply draw another from his belt. Elling only smiled, flicking his Deagle to the side. As the gun clattered to the floor, several soldiers stepped forward from the borders of the lab, all taking aim at both Barry and Bruce. “Nice try. Drop yours.” Elling ordered. Bruce quickly flicked his Magnum aside, watching a soldier pick it up and slip it into his belt. “What are you doing here? Why hold Lex hostage?” Bruce asked. “Lex hasn’t been entirely honest with us. Especially with  _ me _ . He’s been hiding the cure this whole time, right under our noses.” Elling explained. “No, I haven’t, I swear.” Lex protested, jerking as Elling made a motion as if to strike him. “I learned from my hangar crew that your plane left the hangar a couple of days ago, under an unidentified mission status. You didn’t just leave, but you brought something back. Something that means life or death for people in this community.” Elling growled angrily. “Lex poses no threat to you. Let him go.” Bruce argued. “He’s just as much of a threat as you are, along with that little shrimp of a kid following you around.” Elling shot back. “What do you want?” Barry asked. “I want the cure destroyed. I want  _ you _ killed.” Elling snapped. “Not going to happen.” Bruce snapped back. “Do you really want to argue with me? I’m in control here, not you.” Elling barked. Some of his soldiers shuffled on their feet, clearly uneasy. “I’m giving you one option: surrender the kid, and the cure, and I’ll let you go.” Elling reasoned. “Hell no.” Lex snapped. “I  _ said _ you’ve only got one option. It’s that or nothing.” Elling growled. Bruce made a mental list of all the consequences of taking the deal. “Okay.” Barry stated, stepping forward. “What are you doing, kid?” Bruce snapped, watching Barry turn and glance at him over his shoulder. “If this is where time stops, then time will start again in another place. It doesn’t bother me, whether or not I die, Bats. You taught me not to fear death.” Barry replied meekly. Bruce’s eyes widened at the youth’s words. “On your knees, kid.” Elling barked. Slowly, Barry lowered himself to his knees, holding his hands beside his head. Smirking, Elling pulled a small device from his pocket. “I have bigger plans for you.” he stated, pressing a blue button on the device. A series of strange audio waves left the device, blasting throughout the area loud enough to rumble the ground. Barry’s head leaned back and his eyes went wide, the blue dimming to a dull grey. Bruce watched in horror as Barry shifted back into his parasite form, staring blankly at Elling and the device. Elling held up the device, switching off the strange music. “Audio-based sync waves. A little device I’ve been having developed in the meantime.” he explained. “What did you do to him?” Lex cried, shocked by the state of the brainwashed parasite. “He forced the transformation, then wiped Barry’s brain, forcing him into a state of a hive mind. You told me yourself that parasites operative off somewhat of a hive mind, but they don’t look for a dominant figure to follow.” Bruce explained. “True. But, this little beauty  _ will _ look for a dominant figure, and that will be  _ me _ .” Elling smirked mischievously. Barry remained on the floor, staring blankly forward as Elling walked around him cheekily. “He’ll make a good soldier, once he’s fully under the control of the US military. A good little guard dog, for sure. We’ll have to get rid of that pet name, “Barry”, though.” Elling reasoned. He leaned forward and grazed a hand over Barry’s smooth dome, earning no response from the parasite however. “On your feet.” Elling demanded, Barry rising to his feet with inhuman speed. “How dare you! He’s a human being!” Lex snapped angrily as Elling walked around Barry, examining his size and build. “He doesn’t look like one to me.” Elling chuckled back, several of his soldiers doing so as well. “You won’t be able to control him for long, Elling. He’s stronger than you can ever imagine, and he won’t submit to someone like you.” Bruce growled. “Oh, he  _ will _ . In fact, darling, fetch the hero’s heart, would you?” Elling ordered, Barry slowly turned to face Bruce. Upon sighting his prey, Barry’s mouth opened, revealing his pearly fangs. Giving an unholy screech, Barry lunged at the hero, Bruce sidestepping and watching the parasite slide past him into some shelves. The shelves toppled over with a crash, allowing Bruce to turn and run out of the lab. “Get him, darling! Don’t let him get away!” Elling called after the hero, Barry giving chase to Batman as he dashed throughout the lab. “Run, Batman! Don’t look back!” Lex cried, having been left behind. The maze of hallways, vents, and rooms was enough to confuse the parasite into giving up the chase, Bruce emerging from the backdoor of the Lexcorp building into the sunlight. Catching his breath, his com link rung in his ear. “Did you get away?” Lex’s voice asked in his ear. “Yeah, you?” Bruce asked. “Elling left the lab, and didn’t shoot me, for some reason. I’m alive, just hiding under my desk. What about you?” Lex asked. “Out back. I lost Barry in the hallways. I don’t know if he’s killed people on his way back to Elling, but we can’t be concerned with that right now. Get out of the building, and get to the Hall of Justice. I’m putting you under protection.” Bruce ordered. “Got it. Meet you there.” Lex replied, hanging up. Upon arriving to the Hall of Justice, Bruce found Diana and Clark in somewhat of a fierce argument in the main lobby. “I swear I heard Bruce in trouble, Diana.” Clark exclaimed, determined to get his point across. “I know, but we were told to wait here. Hal doesn’t want us to leave, and we have to trust him.” Diana replied. “What’s going on?” Bruce asked as he approached. “Are you alright? I thought you were in trouble.” Clark asked, sounding concerned. “I was, but I’m fine now. We have a situation on our hands.” Bruce began. “I’d say we do.” Hal added, approaching from the opposite side. “What’s up on your end?” Bruce asked. “Elling’s got his hands on a device that’ll give him control over parasites.” Hal explained. “Already knew that. He just used it on Barry, and tried to get him to kill me.” Bruce replied. “Great. What’s he planning now?” Diana asked, concerned. “I stumbled across some plans involving raids. I think he’s planning to raid other bases and kill the civilians there.” Hal explained. Clark was silent, apparently listening to something. “What’s on your mind, boy scout?” Diana asked, looking to the man dressed in red and blue. “There’s some chatter about a raid happening in the next twenty minutes. Some soldiers are getting into trucks, and are planning to head to Central City. That’s only about an hour away from here.” Clark explained. “Are they taking parasites?” Bruce asked. Clark listened for a few more seconds before nodding. “Yeah.” he replied. “Let’s go. We need to get to those trucks, and stop the soldiers. If Barry is on one of them, don’t hurt him. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. There has to be a way to break him free of Elling’s control.” Bruce ordered. The others nodded, heading off to their respective positions. Bruce headed for the trucks directly, managing to rig up tracking devices to each truck in case they chose to go to different locations. He then headed to the hangar, where he met Clark. “Track the trucks from the sky. If they break off, follow one. Report back their destination, then move in. Upset the trucks if you have to. Do not let anyone die.” Bruce ordered. Clark nodded, taking off into the sky. On his tracker, Bruce already noted the positions of the trucks scuttling across Gotham, heading south, towards Central. He had to catch up, and fast. Barry could be on any one of those trucks, and his heart was pounding to know which. Taking off into the air, Bruce kept a close radius to the caravan, watching several break off and head in different directions. Four managed to stay on the same path, still heading towards Central City. Bruce knew there was a base there, housing most of the survivors from Central. As he landed the jet just outside the base, he vaulted the fence and scuttled inside, rushing upon a concerning scene. People were rushing out of their makeshift homes to the trucks, hoping to catch a glimpse of the supplies the trucks were supposedly carrying. They looked relieved, then disgusted to see Elling moving to climb on top of one of the semis. A megaphone was in his hand, his smirk sickening Bruce just by looking at him. “I know you’re all hungry. You’re looking for transportation to another base. Living here doesn’t get any easier in bases like this, you know? But, as soldiers, we  _ understand _ the needs of the people. We came with a solution to your problems. We have brought you the one thing you truly  _ need _ .” Elling stated, holding back his sly grin by gritting his teeth. Several soldiers dragged parasites out of the back of the trucks, their bodies bound tightly with cuffs or chains. They growled threateningly at the people before them, like rabid dogs, ready to attack at a moment’s notice. A woman moved to the front of the crowd, a baby in her arms. “You are a liar! You  _ shoot _ us, you  _ starve _ us, you  _ deprive _ us of true lives!” she yelled angrily. The woman looked as if she hadn’t eaten in some time, clutching her baby tight to her chest. “Oh? You  _ don’t _ think we provide for you? Who gave you those clothes? Who made this base for you? Who offers you protection against the raging sea of parasites on the outside world?” Elling shot back, pissed but acting calm. “You killed my sister!” a man yelled. “My brother was enlisted in your force, and never came back!” an older man screeched. Those that yelled in anger moved to the front of the crowd, throwing their verbal disagreements back in the General’s face with an intensity Bruce had seen only in trauma victims. “If you don’t  _ appreciate _ our  _ help _ , then we’d be happy to stop.” Elling replied snappily, firing a shot at each of the three victims. Each, even the woman with the baby, crumpled to the ground, dead. The parasites Elling’s soldiers held captive tugged at their bonds, desperate to hunt the prey teasing their senses. Bruce scanned each parasite, sighting Barry standing about ten feet to Elling’s right, closer to his hiding spot. His body was bound by a pair of magnetic cuffs on his wrists, trapping his hands on his back. His legs were entirely free, though. His mouth had been covered by a metallic muzzle, small amounts of steam puffing out of the small hole in the front. His ear nodes were lifted high in the air, signalling an alert and aggressive body. If Bruce risked getting close to him now, he risked getting himself  _ and _ the citizens of the base killed. The crowd recoiled as the parasites began tugging at their bonds, moving backwards from the dead bodies on the ground. The woman had fallen on her baby, the small infant’s wails echoing throughout the silent camp. “Now,  _ anyone _ else have an opinion?” Elling snapped, gesturing with his gun to the dead bodies. The entire base was silent. “No?  _ Good _ .” Elling grinned, signalling the soldiers to free their parasite captives. All at once, the guards released the chains, ropes, or whatever bound the parasites, shoving them forward towards their new prey. Most paused for a moment to pick up the scent of human blood, before dashing forward into the crowd. The citizens of the base frantically ran away from the parasites, trampling and sometimes killing each other in the process. The parasites, on the other hand, picked out their prey at random, taking them down in flying tackles before lunging to down another target with their sharp teeth. Within seconds, the number of parasites within the camp doubled, the infected victims screeching loudly as they seized on the ground, transforming into the hunters they feared. Bruce watched as Barry kept to the outside, taking down parasite after parasite, as per his internal programming. From his position, Bruce began firing, shooting down several parasites before Elling’s soldiers noticed him. “Take him out!” Elling demanded, firing several shots at the hero while he moved cover. All missed, the hero returning fire to kill four of Elling’s men in return. The soldiers’ excessive shooting drew the infected to them, at least a dozen being ripped apart to be fed on. Changing positions so he was at a higher vantage point, Bruce shot as many parasites as he could, Barry racing around to take out the rest. Those he didn’t shoot the soldiers shot, the hero watching as their bodies were filled with lead. “Looks like a mess down there.” Clark commed in. “I don’t need your help, yet.” Bruce answered firmly. “Understood.” Clark replied, hanging up. In just a few minutes, the citizens had been driven to the other fence closing off the base, the soldiers turning their guns on the many people who survived, thanks to Bruce. They went about firing on the infected lying on the ground, killing them swiftly while others fired at the crowd directly, shooting down dozens of innocent people. Elling stood by his trucks, a grin of satisfaction on his face. A line of ten or so soldiers stood before the crowd, raising their guns to aim at the people, with nothing to block them. The guns they held were automatics, meaning they would cause lots of damage, if not instant death, upon impact with the unprotected human body. Out of the corner of his eye, Bruce saw an arch of red lightning launch from one end of the human enclosure to the next, racing back and forth between the soldiers and the people as the bullets flew. Holding his breath, Bruce sent a silent prayer: ‘Protect them.’ he prayed on Barry’s behalf. If Barry could barely function now, and it seemed like a struggle just for him to  _ move _ at this point, this was going to be difficult for him, if not impossible. Bruce had seen the way Barry’s eyes were glassed over, still lacking the emotion and the smooth blue glow the hero loved, and his movements seemed predatorily again. The second the shooting stopped, Bruce let his breath out. Barry stood in front of the crowd, his arms out to the sides, his hands closed, and his head dipped forward towards the ground. Bruce watched the disbelief grow in the soldiers’ eyes as Barry opened his hands, spilling dozens of bullets onto the ground before them. Tilting his head up slowly, Barry gave them a cold, lethal stare, baring his fangs while he screeched his anger in a feral parasite’s vocal tone. The soldiers took a step back, some appearing concerned with Barry’s appearance, before Elling moved to stand in front of them, a megaphone in his hand. “Sit.” he demanded. Barry growled darkly at the General, the rumbling vibrating through his chest. Elling held the megaphone to his mouth, turning it on. “ _ Sit _ .” he demanded. Seemingly against his will, Barry’s legs collapsed beneath him, the parasite forced to his knees by some unseen force. Knowing his level of authority was stronger than anyone in the base, Elling smirked, moving forward to rest a hand on Barry’s crimson dome. “You see? You people are just ordinary citizens. But, me? No,  _ I’m _ the leader. I hold the power to control these beasts. They’ll listen to me, because they  _ fear _ me.” Elling explained. Moving out of his hiding place, Bruce reloaded his Magnum, aiming it at the General as he walked up on the man from behind. ‘Challenge him.’ Bruce thought, taking the safety off. “Batman’s here!” a citizen cried happily, falling to the ground just seconds later as a shot rang out. “Kill another innocent person and I shoot.” Bruce hissed venomously as Elling turned to face him. Barry remained silent on the ground, eyes staring greyly at the hero, lacking all recognition. “I thought you died.” Elling stated with a frown. “I didn’t and it doesn’t matter. Attacking people like this goes without an excuse. This is wrong, and you know it. You’ve known it from the beginning, and you  _ still _ went through with it.” Bruce replied. Elling chuckled lightly, taking a step forward. “Drop it.” Bruce demanded, eyes flicking to Elling’s Deagle. Sighing, Elling flicked his dear firearm aside, the gun landing about ten feet to Bruce’s right: far out of the way. Elling took another step forward, grinning deeply. His hands moved to hover beside his chest, similar to a surrendering motion. “You and I both know  _ you _ won’t be shooting me. Let me take that from you.” Elling reasoned, gesturing to Bruce’s Magnum currently aimed at the man’s heart. “Step back.” Bruce demanded, unwilling to cooperate. Some children were amongst the people in the crowd, along with a few pregnant mothers, worrying Bruce. He couldn’t let Elling continue this rampage. “Leave this camp, never come back, and I won’t shoot you.” Bruce offered reasonably. Elling chuckled, shaking his head. “They just take up space in a base  _ we _ could be using. I mean, just look at this place! It’s horrible! They’d be better off dead!” Elling replied, as if the conversation was a casual one. “We’re not arguing about the worth of people’s lives, General. Leave, or I will shoot you.” Bruce threatened. “How about this instead: Kill him, darling!” Elling shouted, sidestepping as Barry lunged towards Bruce, fangs bared. Bruce dodged, rolling as the parasite flew past him, preparing himself for another attack. Barry charged Bruce at full speed, Bruce throwing up a hand to block the blow. A rush of air shot past him, but no impact came. Opening his eyes, Bruce saw Barry standing just a few feet in front of his open hand, seemingly unable to pass it. The parasite growled darkly at the man, Bruce catching sight of a flickering fear in Barry’s grey eyes. It was almost as if Barry was asking him to take the wheel. “You don’t  _ have _ to do this. You don’t  _ have _ to kill.” Bruce began, trying to bring the glow back to Barry’s lifeless eyes. Barry replied with a hiss, his body vibrating in some unknown rage. Bruce tried again. “Listen to  _ me _ .  _ You _ can do whatever  _ you _ want. You have a life. You have a body.” he reasoned. Hearing a click behind him, the hero whipped around to fire a single shot, his bullet blasting through the General’s shoulder. As the man fell, he turned to see Barry moving closer, body on the attack. Bruce held his defense, steeling his voice, expression, and form. “You see  _ him _ ? He’s powerless now. He can’t  _ hurt _ you anymore. He has  _ no _ control.” Bruce stated firmly, glaring darkly at Elling as he said it. Elling’s face betrayed his pain. His shoulder oozed blood from the bullet wound, his other hand resting against the muscle to support it. He looked weak. He looked fearful, for the first time in his life. Bruce took a deep breath, hoping Barry understood his meaning. To his dismay, the parasite’s eyes remained blank and unmoving. Suddenly hearing an infant’s cry, Bruce jerked around to find an infant in Elling’s arms, his Deagle to its tiny head. “I will not stand for this! These people are going to die, even if it kills me!” he swore, slipping the safety off. The sudden loud cracking of the skyscraper’s foundation behind the base drew Bruce’s attention, his fear of death coming to life. “Clark! Get down here and get as many people out of the camp as you can!” Bruce cried through the com link, swinging down to shoo people out of the impact spots of large rubble. Barry seemed to be studying the scene, staring cold heartedly at Elling while he held the baby captive. Clark zoomed down from the sky to sweep people out from under the building, depositing them close to the trucks so they had cover to duck inside. “Get into the trucks! You’ll be safe there!” Bruce shouted, dodging a huge block of cement. Sensing the danger, Elling began to run, dropping the infant and leaving it behind in his attempt to escape. Looking back to his previous perch, Bruce saw some of the fight building up in Barry’s grey eyes, hoping it wasn’t too late. ‘Come on, Barry! Move!’ Bruce prayed, shoving more citizens to safety. Just as the building was about to impact the ground, Bruce watched a red blur zoom from where Barry was previously standing to vanish underneath the building, not to return. “Barry!” Bruce shouted, panic in his voice as Clark held him back. “You’re not invincible.” Clark stated, a huge dust cloud blowing through them as the building hit the ground. As soon as the dust cleared, Bruce rushed forward into the rubble, frantically throwing rocks and debris aside in his search for the crimson parasite. “Barry!” Bruce cried as he searched, hoping to hear a response. Turning his attention towards the area where he’d seen Barry vanish underneath the building, his ears caught the faint sound of an infant wailing below him. “Superman! We’ve got trapped survivors!” the Bat called to Clark, who quickly floated over and began tossing debris out of Bruce’s way. ‘Please be okay. Please be okay.’ Bruce repeated to himself, praying for the safety of Barry and the infant. After about five minutes of heavy lifting, the citizens joined in, throwing around as much debris as they could in search of the wailing child. “There!” a woman cried suddenly, pointing down a deep hole at her feet. The sunlight was shining in at such an angle where Barry’s crimson parasite skin was illuminated in the darkness of the hole, alerting Bruce of his position. “Clear away from the hole! We’ll get them out!” Clark called to the citizens, who immediately backed off the rubble pile to give the heroes room to work. Bruce jumped down into the hole, Clark prying the opening farther so they could lift Barry and the child back to the surface. Barry was curled tightly around the infant, back pressed snug against a large concrete slab behind him. His knees were tucked towards his chest, giving enough room for the child to sit in his lap, while providing good protection from a frontal danger. Kneeling beside Barry, Bruce gently placed a hand on the parasite’s dome, stroking it gently with his thumb. Barry slowly lifted his head, dimly glowing eyes moving to look at him. “Are you hurt?” Bruce asked quietly, Barry pausing for a moment before nodding weakly. “Where?” Bruce asked. “E-every….where.” Barry’s voice, weak and breathy, replied. Bruce swiftly removed the child from Barry’s arms, passing him to Clark as he checked Barry’s body. All throughout his chest, shoulders, and hips rhubarb pipes had impaled his flesh, his blood oozing silently out of the wounds and seeping into the dirt below him. “I’m going to get you out of here, Barry. Don’t move, okay?” Bruce advised, taking hold of Barry’s shoulder and pulling him forward. Barry gave a shriek of agony as the pipes left his flesh, his vocal tones almost deafening Bruce. He flopped forward into Bruce’s arms, exhausted and drained, his body shifting back into his human form. “We need to get him back to Lex. He needs medical attention, and fast.” Clark advised, Bruce gently picking the youth up and carrying him back to where the trucks sat. Checking the fuel tanks, Bruce nodded to himself, carefully carrying Barry back to his car. He rested the blonde in his lap as he secured his controls, Clark floating over to the car. “What should we do about these people?” Clark asked, concerned. “Have them get into the trucks and cart them back to our camp. They should be safe there, now that Elling isn’t there anymore.” Bruce replied. Clark nodded, Bruce hitting the gas and taking off at full speed. Barry’s head was tucked against his chest while he drove, the hero trying to avoid the holes on the route back. ‘I won’t let you die on me, Barry.’ Bruce swore, grinding his teeth. “I know.” Barry’s quiet voice suddenly said in his ear, the youth’s body remaining limp against him. Bruce cut the return trip in half, speeding into the garage and quickly parking his car. Booking it for Lexcorp, Lex met him in the lobby, having a medical bed already prepared for the young man. “We can take it from here, Bats. If you don’t mind waiting out here, please?” Lex reasoned, gesturing to a chair outside a simple hospital station with nurses bustling about the place. Bruce nodded, seating himself while trying to busy his mind in something other than Barry’s condition. He was watching as Lex’s crew worked diligently to stabilize the boy, hooking him up to numerous machines and patching his various wounds, his heart aching to know if Barry would come out alright. Around two hours later, Lex walked up to him, a clipboard in his hand. Bruce gestured for the scientist to sit, since he looked exhausted himself, and watched the man suck in a deep breath. “How bad?” Bruce asked. Lex handed him the clipboard, allowing him to read the damages: 

 

**Fractures:**

  * Clavicle (left)
  * Scapula (right)
  * Ribs (1-5)
  * Humerus (right)
  * Illium 
  * Femur (left)



 

**Organ Damage:**

  * Stomach (bruised)



 

“It’s severe.” Bruce said after reviewing the sheet. “Yes. No signs of infection, though, which is good.” the scientist replied. “It’ll take some time for him to recover. I doubt he’ll be on his feet within a month.” Bruce reasoned, Lex nodding. The scientist looked guilty, as if he didn’t share  _ all _ the data. “What is bothering you?” Bruce asked. “If I’m being honest, with all the damage he’s suffering from, he might not live through the night. There’s major internal bleeding, too, that we’re trying to fix. Nothing too dangerous, but it could turn drastic any second.” Lex admitted. “I understand. I want you to promise me something. Can you do that?” Bruce asked. “Yes.” Lex replied. “Take care of him. Do it as long as you possibly can. He deserves that.” Bruce stated. Lex nodded, moving to stand. Bruce caught his arm, placing a small object in the scientist’s hand. “And, give him this, if he wakes up.” Bruce added, letting go. As Bruce moved to leave the building, Lex looked down at the object in his hand: a small necklace marked by the Bat symbol, all in a silvery color. ‘So sweet of him.’ Lex thought, placing the gift on the bedside table beside Barry’s medical berth. While no one was watching, Lex carefully sat down on the bed, a hand resting against Barry’s. “I do hope you wake up. I promise, I’ll take good care of you in the meantime.” Lex swore aloud.

 

~END


End file.
